


Nightmares

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gengar - Freeform, Hatterene - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Psychic Bond, dream eater, heal pulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Nico has a nightmare and Will helps
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll lol. Eggs, bacon and hashbrowns make a hardy breakfast lol. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Will let out a tired sigh as he collapsed bonelessly onto his bed. There had been a terrible incident in Saffron City with a bunch of Oddish being injured. This happened because someone mistook them for overgrown grass and ran a lawn mower over them while they were burrowed underground with only their tops showing. The Nurse Joy of Saffron City had called that morning to request that he run over to assist because having twenty or so Oddish in critical condition was too much for her to handle alone. So off he went, with his Audino, Blissey and Gardevoir to help assist the injured pokemon. After working tirelessly all day and most of the night, they had finally been able to stabilize all the Oddish. The Oddish would have to regrow most of their leaves, but with the proper care, they should make a full recovery. He had a feeling that he would be returning to Saffron City to help Nurse Joy with all the Oddish sometime later that week. His blue eyes wandered over to Audino, Blissey and Gardevoir who were all fast asleep already. Most likely just as tired has he was with how hard they were all working. Right as his eyes were closing, Nico’s Gengar jumped on him in a panic.

“What?!” Will shouted in surprise as he looked around the room. Gengar just kept waving his arms around and saying his name over and over again in a panic. He needed to know what Gengar was so panicked about, but Gardevoir was still sleeping and Hatterene was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hatterene!” Will called hoping she would hear him. Eventually she wandered into his room through the open window, eyes narrowed at Nico’s Gengar like he had hurt Will. “Can you please translate what Gengar is saying? He is worried about something.” Hatterene’s eyes darted to Gengar as she listened to what he was saying, then gently placed a claw to Will’s forehead to translate. Apparently Nico was having a terrible nightmare and normally Gengar could control the nightmare by using Dream Eater, but for whatever odd reason it wasn’t working. Gengar was panicked because he said while Nico was prone to nightmares, he would just use Dream Eater to take them away. It had always worked, until now. Gengar was afraid for his trainer. Nightmares could turn into something worse if they weren’t controlled properly, especially in a town full of ghosts according to Gengar. 

Will nodded as he got out of bed, “Let’s go to him.” Gengar grabbed his hand and dragged him through the walls to get to Nico’s house quicker. He could hear Hatterene hiss in annoyance as she tried to follow as quickly as possible, but wasn’t able to go through the walls. When they got to Nico’s room, the shadows seemed to be bending around him as if trying to swallow him as he thrashed around on the bed letting out muted screams. Mimikyu, Aegislash, Palossand, Trevenant and Chandelure were all huddled around their trainer chattering in worried tones. When Will made his way to Nico, they cleared a path for him and watched him closely. He closed his eyes and focused on his empath abilities to help guide him on how to help Nico. Fear. Anguish. Despair. Those feelings just seemed to radiate off Nico to such high levels that Will had the break the connection. He took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to regain his focus.

“Gengar, Hatterene,” Will called, both pokemon answering the call as they stood next to him. “Hatterene, use Psychic to allow me to enter Nico’s dream when Gengar uses Dream Eater.” Hatterene tensed, nervous about what her trainer asked her, but had her tentacle split into two to do as he asked. She placed a claw on both Will and Gengar’s forehead so that Will and Gengar could share each others consciousness. “Gengar,” Will whispered even though Gengar could hear his thoughts. “Use Dream Eater. Take me to Nico.” He closed his eyes as he let Gengar guide him into Nico’s nightmare.

Will opened his eyes, but couldn’t see anything. Everywhere he looked there was darkness. He couldn’t even see Gengar, but Gengar’s hand was holding his. Red eyes glowed next to him as a small amount of light appeared around them, but when Will saw things moving in the shadows around him, he wished he could back to not being able to see. A shiver ran through him as a cloud of breath appeared before him as he breathed. Gengar pulled him forward, to where Nico was. After what seemed like a week long trip with him to the point of frostbite from the cold, they came upon the crying figure of a younger Nico.

“Nico,” Will whispered as he crouched down next to the boy. He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, pouring warm and happy thoughts to the boy. With every warm and happy thought he poured into the boy, he felt himself growing colder and colder, but it was working. The darkness was slowly disappearing and the younger Nico had stopped crying as he hugged Will. Gengar started to jump up and down in excitement before pulling Will out of Nico’s nightmare.

When Will returned back to Nico’s room, Nico had waken up with a loud gasp. His breathing heavy, sweat covered him, but he was awake and the shadows gone. Will was about to get up when the room started spinning as he collapsed the floor with a pained gasp. He could hear Nico shouting something and the pokemon chattering, but everything was muffled. His head was spinning. His body was freezing and burning at the same time. He couldn’t breathe. He looked up into the blurry face of a panicked Nico, but could only smile. “You’re okay...” He breathed out before everything went black.

***

“Will!” Nico shouted as he held the limp body of the other boy close. “Will! Wake up!” He pleaded as his death senses were going crazy. Will was so cold and lifeless in his arms, but he was still breathing. His breathing was low and shallow, but he was still breathing which meant Nico had time to save him. 

“Gengar!” Nico shouted, “Get Charizard, Audino, Blissey, Gardevoir, Aromatisse now! Meet me in the living room!” Gengar nodded before he disappeared. Nico picked up Will with some difficulty and took him to the living room next to the fireplace. 

“Chandelure,” Nico called. “Light the fire, then gather all the Litwik, Lampent and Chandelure here so we can keep him warm.” Chandelure lit the fireplace before disappearing to gather the other pokemon. 

“Trevenant,” he ordered. “Go get all the blankets you can find and bring them here.” Trevenant disappeared towards the bedroom, then reemerged with four blankets. Nico quickly wrapped Will in them. He hoped this would work. What was happening to Will wasn’t the same as the aftermath of dealing with angry ghost pokemon, but he hoped it would help. Otherwise he would loose Will just because he couldn’t control his nightmares. He would loose the one person that always made him happy. He couldn’t loose Will.

Gengar returned with Charizard, Audino, Blissey, Gardevoir and Aromatisse at the same time a bunch of Litwik, Lampent and Chandelure appeared. The room became unnaturally hot, but that was what Nico wanted. Extreme heat like this was good to help people who had come into negative contact with ghosts. He let out a sigh of relief when the color to Will’s face slowly started to return. Will was still pale, but not as he was before where he was even paler than Nico. Charizard wrapped himself around Will as if to give his own body heat to his trainer. Audino, Aromatisse, Blissey, Gardevoir and Hatterene form a circle around Will and join hands. A light pink ball of energy formed in the center of their circle above Will, before it broke apart into multiple light pink sparkles, then waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles were released. The sense of calm filled the room.

Will groaned as he opened his eyes. “hmm, too hot.” At his statement, the Litwik, Lampent and Chandelure all disappeared, taking the fire in the fireplace with them.

“Will!” Nico shouted as he took the other boy into his arms, tears streamed down his face. “Will...” he sobbed. “What the Arceus where you thinking? I could have lost you!”

Will hummed as he wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him down to the floor. “You needed help so I helped.” He muttered tiredly, snuggling deeper into Nico’s chest. “Now we rest.” He yawned. Their pokemon all snuggled close together next to them tired as well, but still wanted to be close to their trainers.

“Will,” Nico whispered into a yawn. “Please don’t ever leave me.”

“Never, Death Boy.” Will yawned before he drifted off to sleep. Nico placed a soft kiss on Will’s forehead before he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much all of Will's pokemon know Heal Pulse, minus Charizard and Lapras, but they aren't his healing pokemon anyways. 
> 
> I also like to think that Dream Eater can be used to manage nightmares, cause why not?
> 
> Also, I like to think that Gardevoir and Hatterene are able to help Will communicate with other pokemon using their psychic abilities.
> 
> Well, let me know what you think. And let me know if you have any requests as to what you want to see happen. Eventually, I will have Hades show up as well as the seven to bother Nico. Also there will probably be a chapter with Nico dealing with an angry ghost/spirit, but I think they need a break after this chapter lol.


End file.
